


【西乔/r】此生还长

by ANKLess



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 西乔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLess/pseuds/ANKLess
Summary: 新年贺文有点车小短篇甜点
Relationships: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli - Relationship, joseph joestar - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【西乔/r】此生还长

12月31日22:20

雪夜里，一方出租屋的窗，流着暖光。

屋内只点了一盏幽幽的落地灯。  
窗外的雪簌簌地落下，几条街开外的人们正成群结队地揣着礼物向时代广场欢腾而去。临近新年的纽约，整个城市都活了起来，不过这与他们并没有什么关系。

西撒和乔瑟夫只是沉溺在自己的一方小世界里面，如两尾交配的蟒蛇紧紧缠在一起撕咬交融  
——不过他们确实是在做爱。

在新一年到来之前，如同迎接末日一般地疯狂做爱。

餐桌上的蛋糕和牛排的酱汁胡乱地搅成了一团抹在白净的桌布上，开了半瓶的啤酒和一旁倾倒的可乐淅淅沥沥地顺着桌角往地缝延去。电视里嗡嗡地播着迎接新年的精心节目，糟糕隔音的墙板漏出来的隔壁邻居家小孩唱的新年颂歌。就这么一架摇摇欲坠，破旧的出租屋，正是他们温养爱的暖巢。

糟乱的客厅里，两人纠缠在一起，衣物随意地丢在了地上，破旧的沙发海绵支棱出黑色的铁架，吱嘎吱嘎地响着。

西撒狠狠地吻着他的乔乔，舌头如猛兽巡查领地一般一寸寸扫过对方的臼齿，牙龈，最后又揪住了那只乱动的小舌。这还不够，他捏着乔瑟夫汗津津的臀瓣，发狠地又往深处撞了一记。

“不，西撒，等等......”乔瑟夫被西撒突如其来的袭击顶的往后仰，已经被啃的红肿的喉结再次被西撒叼在了嘴里舔舐。乔乔份量不算小的阴茎在西撒给予的狂风骤雨般的性爱里面可怜兮兮地摇晃在冰凉的空气中，马眼处还不停吐着些水。后方小穴不断传来的快感如海水一般一浪接一浪地袭来，欲望的蛛网捆在乔瑟夫的身上随着西撒的每一次抽插渐渐收紧。

“西撒.......”黑发男孩在亲吻的缝隙间呜呜咽咽地不断唤着他爱人的名字，肌肉线条流畅的大腿将身上人的要夹得更紧，尽可能得让自己的肌肤与之相贴，恨不得让自己融化进去。他渴望更多，他需要更多，乔瑟夫此时只觉得身体里面像着了火一般，从他与西撒紧紧相连的肉穴一直烧到了他的心里，火烧过的地方如同被蚂蚁啃噬过一般出奇的痒，肉欲的沟壑让他忍不住小声嘟嘟囔囔的呻吟。

怀里的人突然像小狗崽一般扭动起来在沙发上乱蹭，身下暖热潮湿的小穴也骤然猛缩了起来，西撒一时被激的差点精关失手，不由有些恼怒：“乔乔你突然在干什么？嘶.......”

他亲爱的乔瑟夫没有应答，反而是摆动腰肢把西撒的阴茎送进自己肉穴的更深处，他乱糟糟的黑发蹭进了西撒的肩窝，两人交颈相拥，心脏隔着各自的胸膛一齐跳动着。

“不够...... ”乔瑟夫伸出一只手略过自己被撕咬地肿大了一圈的乳头，略过横在他腰窝上的青筋毕露的手臂，摸了摸他们的联结之处——自己小穴的边缘已经泛起了一层层的泡沫，乱七八糟的体液黏在他的大腿根，不过这些都不重要，他身体内部爱欲的怪兽快要将他的理智吞噬殆尽。乔乔顺着西撒的脖颈黏黏糊糊地啄吻着，最后停在了那只浅紫色的胎记上，  
“西撒，还不够啊......请更多的碰碰我......请更多地摸摸我......”

请更多地爱我。

回应他的当然是他爱人更为猛烈的征伐。

他们窝在这一年最后的雪夜里，如同一艘横渡大海的小船在风暴中摇摆，又如同两只伤痕磊磊的野兽互相取暖互相舔舐互相爱怜。两个人跌跌撞撞地从沙发上爬了起来，像一对天生的连体婴儿，踩着老旧作响的木地板，就着窗外风雪的声音滑稽地跳起来华尔兹。一直来到了寒风呼啸的震颤的窗台前。地面隐隐约约滴上了一路的水痕，从沙发一直延绵到他们的脚下。

“乔乔，把身子转过去。”西撒抽出自己的阴茎把小声喘气的乔瑟夫翻了一个面压在了冰冷的玻璃窗上，又狠狠地掰开乔乔磨得青肿的大腿根再次插了进去。

“啊！”胸前大片肌肤突如其来的冰凉让乔瑟夫的肉穴反射性地将那深入他身体的东西夹地更紧。胸前两抹本来就被嘬地火辣辣的乳头摩擦在冷的刺骨的玻璃上，不禁让乔乔一下子就射了出来。

米色的精液站在了窗框上，乔乔不停的喘着气，看着玻璃泛起一圈圈的白雾，才猛然回过神来他们到底窗台上在做了什么。

他连忙回头将侧首舔吻他脖颈的金发头颅推拒开来，“西撒我们不能.....”回身的动作让乔乔体内的阴茎插的更深了，“.....不能在这里做.....”乔瑟夫艰难地匀着气，把手伸向挂在一旁的窗帘，“会有人看到！”  
又是一记抽插，性爱会被陌生人观摩的羞耻和一阵阵袭来的快感让乔乔彻底跌入了肉欲的深渊，情难自禁，明知自己在窗前这副淫乱的样子随时会被街上的路人看到，但他还是忍不住——他摇起屁股合着性爱的节奏向他的爱人讨要更多的怜爱。

窗外远处广场上，人们庆贺新年到来的吵嚷声越来越大，乔瑟夫一边挣动着一边又沉溺着，最终还是实在是忍不住小声啜泣起来。

“不会有人的，”金发男人舔了舔他的小狗，吻了吻那被泪水浸的湿亮的眼角，再次确认“没有别人，只有我和你。”

23；45

一番云雨结束的两人相拥歇息在屋内唯一的床铺上——很难想象这么一张瘦弱简陋的小木板容纳了两个高壮的英俊男人。他们足抵着足，胸膛紧紧贴在一块，鼻息间热气相交。

屋外的喧嚣似乎慢慢走远了，狭小的巢内只余下炉火跳动的声响和他们渐趋一致的呼吸。

西撒看着怀里乔瑟夫脸上尚未褪去的红晕，轻轻吻了下他翘起的发旋：“乔乔，你今天怎么回事？怎么这么.....”怎么如此的急切。乔瑟夫今天打从性爱伊始就显得有些急躁，不停的渴求他进入的更深，好像只有以此才能确认他的存在一般，急躁的不同寻常。  
而下一秒他就感觉到嘴唇被轻轻的咬了一下——他的乔乔微侧着头含着他的下唇细细舔咬着，像小崽子一样急于寻求更多的温暖。

“西撒，”乔瑟夫松开了唇，一丝还未来得及咽下的唾液拖着银线从他的唇角滑下，“小西撒，”黑发的男孩再次确认了一遍。

“你会一直陪我的吧。”

乔瑟夫半眯着眼，手磨磨蹭蹭地摸上了面前人的脸——但西撒很清楚，乔乔的眼神非常清醒，像是扎着丛荆棘，满带着不安来向他寻求最后的藉慰。

“我不知道，”他继续低声一字一句地说道，使用过度的嗓子仍还有些沙哑，“我也不知道怎么回事。总有种预感，或者是梦？”乔瑟夫似是醉酒一般迷迷瞪瞪的摇了摇头，“不过可以肯定的是，西撒，你一定不会离开我吧。”

“当然。”几乎是同时，他俊美的金发恋人就确认了这份承诺。西撒抹开他翘起的刘海，宁静地在他的额头落下一吻“我会一直陪着你，无论现在，还是未来。”

时钟仍在不停得转动，新的一年在人们的欢腾中走的越来越近，但是那些喧嚣嘈杂的庆贺和澎热的兴奋都丝毫侵扰不了他们这方独属于自己的小天地。

我爱你，我也爱你。  
不知互相倾诉过多少次的爱语已然不需要再出现在他们之间。也许三千光年外有彗星缀着艳丽的长尾撞上了某个小行星，  
也许明天的世界就突然毁于一旦，  
但他们彼此都坚信着，  
只属于他们的宁静会永存世间，  
永远散发着珠石的光彩，  
永不熄灭。

0：00

新年第一束烟花在城市的天空炸响了，所有人都腾飞起来庆祝新的一年，互相祝愿祝福着美好的新年愿景。

屋外迎新的热浪滚滚拍打在玻璃窗上，窗沿似乎也因新年到来而兴奋地发出了“吱吱呀呀”的声响。而屋内那一束隐绰的暖光流下，唯有两尾找到了彼此归宿的鱼仍纠缠在一起——

“新年快乐，小西撒~”  
“你也是，乔乔。”

他们在又一年的烟花炸响之下，在独属自己的爱巢里，交换了一个黏糊的亲吻。

此生还长。


End file.
